Birthday Boy
by hen3ry
Summary: It's Eric's birthday. Ryan's not sure if he'd even notice if he was there... RyanEric rough sex


Calleigh glanced at the drink in his hand with well-schooled nonchalance.

"Didn't take you for a Long Island man."

"Whatever works." Ryan knocked back the drink in two gulps, gestured for another.

"Wow. That was fast."

"I'm thirsty."

"Sure thing hon. You just let me know when you're ready to go home, right? I'll sort you out. Until then, I'll be over with the birthday boy."

He gave her a slight smile before turning back to the bar, yet another drink in front of him. This one didn't last either, and he was soon on his fourth.

"Impressive."

He glanced at the newcomer, interrupting his wallowing.

"And?"

"And nothing. Just… impressive."

The way the man siad that made Ryan take another look. Broad shoulders, just the right height, but blond.

Ryan prefered dark… And besides, this wasn't that kind of place.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Be my guest."

The man slid onto the seat next to him, gesturing at the bartender to refill Ryan's glass and serve him.

"I'm Jack."

"Ryan."

Silence for a moment more.

"Is this place usually like this."

Ryan shrugged in reply. "I don't go out much." He wasn't really listening.

"Me neither. And if I do, it's somewhere else. Rhapsody, or Symbiosis…"

That caught Ryan's attention, and he turned to look at the other man, one eyebrow raised. A pause for a second, before he relaxed and smiled at the man.

Jack exhaled heavily. "Shit. I was scared for a second."

"Well, it's not what I was expecting."

"It's not something I would normally risk… It's gone badly before. But I figured you'd had enough to drink that if I read you wrong I'd be able to escape."

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted by that…"

"You shouldn't." He shifted around on his seat, his knee now pressing against Ryan's thigh. "You here alone?"

"Nah." Ryan nodded to the other side of the room, where Eric stood with everyone else. "It's my friend's birthday. But he's been ignoring me so much lately, I doubt he even knows I'm here."

As they watched, Eric pulled Natalia away from the group, leading her to the dancefloor, where a slow number had just started.

"Straight, huh?"

"Unfortunatly." A second later, he realised what he'd said. "Shit… sorry."

"Don't worry, we've all been there."

As Ryan watched the pair dancing, he couldn't keep his eyes of Eric's hands running along her sides, resting on her hips as they swayed back and forth. Glancing away for a second, he caught Alexx's concerned gaze and looked away.

"Looks like she's worried about you."

He'd almost forgotten Jack was there, but as he turned to answer he felt the other man's breath against his cheek, and for a split second their lips met, before the sensible part of Ryan remembered it wasn't that kind of bar and pulled away.

Jack's voice whispered in his ear, "you want to go somewhere else?". And figuring he couldn't sit there moping all night, he slid to his feet.

"He's not interested." Eric had suddenly appeared beside them.

"I don't think that's your call."

The glare Eric shot at Jack was intense enough that Ryan could feel the tension building. He turned to Jack. "Can you give me five minutes?"

Jack glared back at Eric before answering 'sure' and moving down the bar.

Ryan pulled Eric out a side door, facing him in the alley.

"What the fuck was that?"

"You're asking me? And you're just going to pick up some random guy on I my birthday /I ?"

"What else am I supposed to do? I don't have any other prospects." And the drink was the only thing he can think of that spurred the next sentence. "It's not like I'm going home with the birthday boy."

Ryan didn't have a second before he was pressed against the wall, Eric's lips pressed against his so hard he was sure he'd split his lip. A brief struggle, and he gave in, pulling Eric's body tight against his.

Christ, this was a bad plan. But Ryan was too afraid that if he pulled back to ask a question, it would startle Eric out of whatever was happening, and he'd miss his chance.

Seconds later, their hands met at eachother's belts, and he could feel Eric laughing into his mouth as his fingers fumbled with the buckle before finally getting it open.

He slid his hands over Ryan's hips, and he moaned, his head dropping back against the wall. Eric grinned, giving Ryan a few tentative strokes before grunting and turning him around, pushing Ryan against the wall.

Ryan's jeans were pushed down around his hips, and he could feel Eric lining himself up, ready to thrust, before he paused, whispering in his ear, "Tell me it's okay."

Of course it was fucking okay. Ryan nodded quickly. "Yes, Eric. It's ok."

He braced himself against the wall as Eric shoved in in one swift, hard movement, clenching his teeth against a cry, because Eric obviously wasn't as experienced at this as he was. It took a few moments before the pain subsided.

Eric's movements became more even and practiced and he stopped thrusting so erratically. Fingers bruised into Ryan's hip and shoulder, but he barely noticed. He shifted the way he stood and the new angle drew a sharp gasp from Ryan.

It didn't last much longer, moments later Ryan felt himself melt into the wall, and Eric's movements sped up frantically until he slumped as well.

As soon as Eric pulled away Ryan turned, sliding his jeans back into place. Eric was a few feet away, looking everywhere but at him.

"Eric"

Nothing.

"Look at me Delko."

He turned slightly, his eyes fixed somewhere on the wall to Ryan's left.

"I think you should go."

"What do you?"

"Just leave."

Ryan tool a step forward. "Eric…"

"Get out of here, okay?" Eric snapped back, his eyes still not meeting Ryan's, and Ryan turned and walked angrily back to the street, tripping on the sidewalk as he stepped out of the alley, nearly crashing into someone.

"Ryan? You okay."

Jack.

"Sorry about that."

"Are you alright? Do you need a ride?"

"Look, I'm not really…"

"Just a ride. I promise." Jack held his hands up with a smile.

"Thanks."


End file.
